


The Gathering

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ilum (Star Wars), Kyber Crystals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: A snippet about the moment Cal got his crystal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Gathering

Cal could feel the Force pulling him forward, guiding him deeper in to the cave. Clambering up ledges, leaping over puddles, ducking under arches, he navigated a twisted path, following the undefinable pull that dragged him on. Cal carefully squeezed through a narrow gap between two walls of ice, moving through the little tunnel they formed. The tunnel sloped gently downwards and opened to a larger cave. There were beautiful ice formations that caught the light and split it to rainbows, on the far side of the cavern, atop a stalagmite nearly as tall as Cal, was the source of the pull, a tiny crystal that faintly pulsed with blue light. Cal began to walk towards it, but stopped when he heard the sound of water being agitated. He quickly moved to the water’s edge. 

In the water was a red haired man, glancing up at Cal with hazed and fearful eyes. Cal’s breath caught in his throat, but he shoved his hand into the water.

“Trust me.” He implored. The man reached out his hand...

  
  


The moment he and Cal touched he was gone.

Cal was alone.


End file.
